


【毒埃】私人空间

by broccoliskea



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoliskea/pseuds/broccoliskea





	【毒埃】私人空间

【毒埃】私人空间

 

与一个共生体一起生活，意味着私人空间无限接近为零，即使对象是毒液，这也是一件恼人的事情。  
何况，埃迪还没有彻底习惯与毒液的同居生活——不仅是共同生活在一个屋檐下，还是共同生活在一个身体里。

这天晚上埃迪刚结束了一整天的工作，洗了个舒舒服服的热水澡，一屁股坐在桌子前。  
翻开电脑盖，一个没屏蔽干净的色情网站的广告跳了出来，女演员的胸部像水气球一般地戳在屏幕前摇摇晃晃。  
他低头看了看自己被包裹在裤衩里的小兄弟，这可怜的家伙已经被闲置多久了呢——自从与女友分手以后，除了上厕所撒尿和每天穿内裤时会思考一两秒今天该把它摆在哪一边以外，他几乎没有再多注意过这东西的存在。  
于是埃迪决定放它出来透透气。  
他屏气听了听四周的动静。毒液今晚尤其安静，一声不响，所以他猜想，可能这家伙吃了太多甜食，已经睡着了。  
于是他翻开笔记本电脑，一手拽下裤子，一边握着鼠标，熟练地点开收藏夹里的pornhub。  
在视频快进到正题的6分41秒时，他在一阵抽搐中结束了，刚抽了纸巾慢慢擦拭的时候，忽然听到幽幽的一声：  
“嗨，埃迪。”  
埃迪把纸巾扔进垃圾桶，不知道是不是要感谢毒液善解人意的出现时机，因为这家伙刚才肯定在一声不响地窥视他打飞机的过程——如果这家伙在刚才自己激情撸动小兄弟的时候突然冒出来，大喊一声“你在做什么”，那他估计已经吓萎了。  
“干嘛？”他没好气地问。  
“你在自慰唉。”  
“.......”  
“虽然我并不太了解人类的自慰方式，但根据你在摸自己胯下那根东西的时候，呼吸与心跳的加快程度与大脑中多巴胺的分泌速度，我判定你应该是在自慰。”脑中的声音一本正经地说。  
“......谢了，毒液。”  
黑色的共生体从他胸口冒出来，飘到电脑屏幕前，盯了盯pornhub上尚未关闭的色情视频，  
那个女演员刚好神情迷醉地抬起头来，让男演员站着，把几股精液射到了脸上。  
“这是什么网站，埃迪？”  
“人类文明的宝库。”埃迪回答。  
“再放一遍。”毒液要求，不待他回应，就伸出触手来，把视频拖到了最开始的地方；埃迪正处于心如止水的圣人时间，再听到视频中的呻吟，已经毫无波动——因此两个脑袋凑在电脑前，竟然一起愉快地观起了影。  
“人类的交配方式真繁琐。”毒液感慨。“要接吻，搂搂抱抱，还要调情，最后才能进入主题。”  
“在此之前还要有成功的约会。”埃迪提醒他。“不然就没有这接下来的一切。”  
“就像你和安？”毒液说。  
埃迪瞪着他，从牙缝里挤出一句：“......就像我和安。”  
“所以我才说你们的交配太麻烦。”  
“不要把‘交配’这个词挂在嘴边，除了农场主和编写生物课本的人之外，哪里的美国人都不会用这个词。”埃迪直截了当表达了自己的不满，“你也说过，在你的星球上，还有数百万像你这样的同类，那么，你们是通过什么方式繁衍的？”  
“相互融入。”  
“什么？”  
“你知道，就像两股雾气融入彼此一样，看对眼了，我们就化作半透明的液体，相互嵌入对方的身体，诞育出新的生命。”  
“听起来怪恶心的，像水母。”埃迪咕哝一声，心想阿西莫夫写的《神们自己》里的外星生物的交配方式还当真存在。  
“你再这样说，我就吃掉你的肝和肾。”  
“......”  
“最后一个问题，埃迪。”  
“什么？”  
“自慰的感觉，就那么好？”他问，“我感觉你刚才真的很快乐。”  
“很好。”埃迪伸开四肢在床上躺下来，想了想，又补充了一句，“但是，还是比不上跟人做爱。”  
“也许我可以帮你。”  
他笑了起来，把这句话当作一个玩笑，翻过身去，闭上眼睛，伸出手，摸了摸那团黑色共生物的头，说：“晚安，亲爱的外星人先生。”

“我可没有打算让你拒绝我。”毒液说。  
埃迪的阴茎上传来柔软湿濡的触觉，有什么东西隔着内裤的那层薄薄的布料，在轻轻地碰触他。  
——他猛地坐起来，又被一股力量逼得躺了下去，身体沉重，手脚张开，几乎是固定在床垫上。  
尚未化成人形的共生体从他腿间抬起头来，用舌头舔了舔牙齿，一眨不眨地望着他。  
埃迪已经过了那个青涩的年纪，联系毒液之前的话，立刻明白了他想做什么，但要让一个外星人替自己口交的想法仍然使他感到惊恐，立刻挣扎了起来。  
“不要乱动，埃迪。”  
毒液把他压回床单上，他停止了扑腾，仰面躺着，发出一声哀嚎。  
“不了吧。”他结结巴巴地说，“不了吧。”  
但是毒液似乎一点也听不进他的求饶。  
“我很喜欢你，埃迪。”他说，“按照我们族群的传统，我应该有跟你上床的权利，但是，为了尊重你们的习俗，我决定对你循序渐进。”

埃迪还在努力分辨毒液所说的“喜欢”究竟是几个意思时，几条触手已经伸了过来，扒着内裤的边缘，把这碍事的东西撕成了碎片，丢到了床边。他知道自己已经无处可逃，只好用胳膊挡住眼睛——男人都是视觉动物，他安慰自己，也许闭上眼睛的话，他还能克服心理上的障碍，勉强地度过今晚的考验。

——可惜他忘记了，毒液所有的，不止是一口利牙，还有一条比所有人类都灵活的长舌头。  
在这个意义上，也就是说，毒液的口交技巧，要比他从前体验过的任何一次都要来得高明。

他把埃迪整个含进嘴里，吞进喉咙中，让喉腔的肌肉按摩挤压阴茎的头部——普通人的深喉容易干呕，而外星生物的构造足以让毒液把埃迪的阴茎轻松自在地吞进食道中，用蠕动的食道壁包裹着它，湿漉漉的舌头缠卷上茎身，时轻时重地舔舐着——这几乎立刻刺激得这疲软的东西重新饱满起来，顺着小腹，那快感像电流一样地窜上去，给了埃迪一丝无法制止的轻微抽搐。  
“啊......”  
埃迪的喘息声变得急促起来，脚趾紧缩，不必掩饰——他的呻吟声的确听起来十分愉悦。  
——也许自己确实没有什么底线，他用残存的理智想着。  
于是他把挡在眼睛上的胳膊往右挪开一点，用手背遮着视线，在指缝中，心怀侥幸地睁开了眼睛。

毒液在吸他的乳头。  
准确地说，他仍在为自己口交，但两条分化出的触手已经沿着自己紧绷的腹部，蜿蜒地爬上了自己的胸部，紧紧地压住他的男性乳房，顶端的小口轻轻地裹住两颗充血的乳头，发出嘬嘬的响声。  
埃迪仰起脖子呻吟，竟然有触手来亲吻他的喉结；他勉强往下看，毒液吐出他愈发胀痛的阴茎，用舌头舔舐着他因为愈发兴奋而流水的前端，把这些流出来的脏东西都收集起来，像舔饮水器的兔子一样，把所有的前液，都舔进了自己肚子里。  
太奇怪了，埃迪想不明白这种色情的感觉从何而来——与一个外星人做爱，这家伙既不美艳，也不性感，连人形也没有；只是简单地趴在自己身上，用无所不能的触手碰触自己，就立刻让他热血沸腾。  
他从未尝试过这样的感觉：在过去的任何一段关系里，他都是主导，而在毒液面前，他被这共生体的力量全面掌控，全面压制，他成了omega,毒液是绝对的alpha。  
“你想得对。”毒液轻声地说。  
他的激情与情绪都在这一刻土崩瓦解，身体绷直，向上挺起腰来——但毒液已经敏捷地察觉到了他的变化，为他口交的舌头顶端突然收细，钻进马眼，钻进尿道，堵住了那个蠢蠢欲动的出口，那个放水的闸门；这样的行为引来了一阵酸溜溜的疼痛，埃迪发出愉悦的咒骂声，深呼吸，胸口起伏，努力地忍了一会，总算压制住了暂时的射精冲动。  
“你喜欢我这样对你吗，埃迪？不像你们人类，我可以同时做很多事情。”毒液的触手还停留在他的胸部与喉结上，用炫耀的口气说。  
“你要弄坏我了，毒液。”埃迪说，为自己竟然能坦然地说出这样的台词而感到羞愧，气恼地注视着自己红肿的小兄弟。  
“有我在，再怎么弄坏你，你都会好起来的。”毒液回答，“翻过身去，屁股朝上，埃迪。”

“你知道吗，埃迪。”他慢悠悠地说，“我们这种族群，就喜欢待在温暖潮湿的地方。”  
“那是我的屁眼。”埃迪的脸朝下埋在枕头里，泄气地说。  
一根触手从他松弛的腿间滑过，沿着大腿内侧的嫩肉，钻进了他臀缝里那个小窝。  
埃迪下意识地收缩起了臀部，但这并没有阻挡毒液的进入：他很聪明地控制着触手的粗细，进去的时候只是细细的一小根，里面的部分却膨胀起来，如同一连串的跳蛋，把他填得满满的。  
埃迪不自在地扭了扭身体——屁股里并不疼，只是有一种过分饱胀的感觉，感觉自己像是某种卵生动物；毒液把触手变成人类阴茎的形状，在他体内缓缓进出，体贴地分泌出汁液来，让整个模拟抽插的动作变得十分顺畅，推平了肠道里的每一丝皱褶，抽出屁股的部分油润发亮。  
这种逐渐蔓延全身的快感使埃迪恐慌起来——和刚才被口交时的感觉不同，这一回，他不再游刃有余，像是坐在棉花糖上，飘飘荡荡，意识也在渐渐离肉体远去。  
后穴里的东西还在不断地往里深入；当然，填在里面的，并不是人类短小的阴茎，实际上，毒液想要变得多长都可以。  
埃迪开始哀求：  
“住手，毒液，住手。”  
“让我想想。”毒液用镇定的语气说，仿佛没有听见他的哀求，“接下来是这里......”  
肠道里的触手调了调方向，撞在了那一小块粗糙的浅层区域上，他的前列腺，用顶头研磨着，又连续地冲撞了几下。  
埃迪张开嘴——如果他还听得见的话，就会听到自己一连串哭叫似的呻吟声——他滚下床来，手脚胡乱一动，腰臀颤抖着，终于爆发，把一道白浊射到了地板上。

毒液很贴心地替他拨开了垂在地板上的被褥一角，避免被精液沾污，收起所有的触手，缩到埃迪身边，等他慢慢平息。  
“你真的拥有一个好屁股。”毒液说，“里面又热又软，好极了。”  
“一点也不好。”  
埃迪几乎不想在这个时候再看见他——虽然知道这家伙能听见自己的心声，他还是这样说了。  
“在我面前你说不了谎，埃迪。”毒液说，“刚才你很快乐，我比谁都清楚。”  
“可不可以偶尔给我留一点隐私？”埃迪挫败地问。  
“下回就不会这样了。”  
——这家伙很得意，如果外星人的嘴角上扬也代表心情好的话，那毒液现在，一定已经乐开了花。

埃迪擦了地板，躺在床上，毒液窝在他的胳臂旁，把自己的体型缩小，几乎像一只黑猫。  
“我力气很大。”他耳语，“只要你想，我任何姿势都能给你做到，举起来，抱着，怎样都可以。”  
埃迪今天学到的新的一课是：毒液晚上并不需要睡觉。


End file.
